Users of laptop and desktop computer systems on the whole tend to be more sophisticated and are better equipped to adopt new technology. Television viewers on the other hand include not only the sophisticated computers users but also everyone else. Non-sophisticated users tend to have problems with newer technology such as widget based applications and new modern navigation schemes for moving around forms, tables, as well as objects that have been present on computers and starting to make themselves seen on televisions.
One modern navigation devices is the scroll wheel. This device is in essence a wheel mounted perpendicular to a top surface of a mouse or flat on portable personal media players.